Amnesia
by Pupcake125
Summary: Renji and his girlfriend have been arguing for a while and after Renji wishes something awful, his girlfriend gets into a car accident and loses her memory, making Renji regret what he did. Will Renji be able to regain her memory? Or will she be in a forever amnesia? Cute one-shot for WhiteSheWolf17.
1. Prolouge

**Okay, so upon request, I am making a short and cute little one-shot for WhiteSheWolf17. This is a prologue for the story, because I don't want to have the idea in my head and then forget like I always do -_-' Anyway, this will switch POV's frequently, so keep up! I'm not very good at 1st person POV, but I'm willing to give it a go! Whoo! I can't wait to officially start this story!**

* * *

I paced my room in a rage. I could feel my anger boil inside of me. Damnit, did I hate losing a fight. Especially to her! I know I shouldn't let my pride get in the way of things, but she crossed the line _way_ to far, even for her.

I know Allison and I have been bickering lately, but this was over the top. What she did was unacceptable, and I don't care if she's a girl or not! I have to draw the line somewhere.

And stupid Ichigo... where does he get off telling me to be more chivalrous? Chivalry is my middle name! I practically brought it back to life! Chivalry isn't dead! I'm standing right here! And I'm sure he thinks that constantly having shouting matches with Rukia was manly. Oh, yeah... that's a _real_ man-sport. Great job keeping your woman happy, Kurosaki.

Well, from where I see it, I don't care if she comes back to live with me or not. If Allison wants to go, she can go. I won't stop her. If she needs help moving her crap out, then I'll happily do it. Maybe I can get some of my man-time back and my spare bedroom. Yeah, that'll be great. That'll be just fucking dandy.

In the midst of my self-conversation the phone rang. I glared at it, wondering just who it could possibly be. It could easily be Ichigo to bitch me out again like he did earlier today. Or Rukia to scream into the phone and tell me how much of an ass I am until my ear bleed. Hell, it could even be Yoruichi. But if it was Allison, ha! She better get ready for a guilt-fest!

I eventually walked over to the phone before the answering machine got to it and picked it up, confidently formulating what I was going to say to either of them if it was said person over the phone, but I had a feeling it was Allison and cleared my throat.

"So, you finally came crying back to me, huh?" I said, sticking my chin in the air.

"Is this... Mr. Abarai?" a woman said over the phone. I instantly became stunned. I never heard this voice before. I didn't know who it was, and why did she know my name?

"Y-yes, this is him speaking." I answered, not really sure who this person was. I bet it was Ichigo and Rukia playing a prank on me or something. "Who wants to know?" I barked into the phone.

"This is Karakura hospital calling. I am just inferring you on Allison Danvers." she said. My heart stopped. "She's been in a car accident. We would like you to come immediately." she said. I froze and my jaw dropped. Was... was this a joke? It had to be. It had to. I didn't think my eyes could get any wider and my heart was beating against my rib cage. I broke out into a cold sweat as my head repeated what I just heard. "She's stable now, but it's best if you come as soon as you can." she said.

In an instant, I dropped the phone and grabbed my keys, muttering as I ran to my car, "What have I done..."

* * *

**Are you in a deep suspense yet?**


	2. The Fight

Ah, the end of the school year. The time of the year where teachers break from their strict shells and show their relaxed side, the classes become bare of their silly motivational posters and other seemingly meaningless decorations and homework becomes extinct. For regular students, it's all about making plans for summer vacations, prepare for summer jobs, get a tan, make a list of colleges, praying to get classes for next year, and saying good-bye to their friends for the next three months. For others, it's all about one major event of the entire year.

Prom.

These students go all out to make sure they look absolutely stunning dancing in a hot crowded room for a majority of the night. They deck out in clothing that costs and arm and half of a leg and spend endless hours at the spa for their hair, nails, and face. That's not the only thing on the prom checklist. Usually, the thing at the top of the list is a prom date. Whether it's the boy asking the girl, or vice versa, a date is crucial. The one thing that a certain high school girl had on her hands.

* * *

"C'mon, Renji!" I yelled, pulling at a certain red-head's jacket sleeve. We were supposed to go to the mall to shop for out prom outfits. I had a really cute blue dress I had my eye on and Renji needed a tux. Why was he being so stubborn!

"No!" he shouted as he clung to the light post. He was a real embarrassment sometimes, but I loved him too much to care. I let go of his arm and huffed.

"I don't understand why you're acting like a child about this." I scolded him. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"I hate dressing up, Allison. Do I have to go to this... prom?" he said so pathetically. That was probably the dumbest question he asked since I've been with him.

"Of course you have to go! It's prom! You can't just skip out on it. Besides, Ichigo is going with Rukia and you don't see either of them complaining." I argued. He raised an eyebrow at me and gave me an unimused look.

"They may not complain, but they sure do fight a lot." he groaned. I pouted and dropped his arm. Stomping my foot, I crossed my arms and turned around, sticking my nose in the air.

"Well then, if you won't come with me, I'll just have to ask Yumichika!" I said, beginning to stomp away. As I expected, I felt something tug my arm.

"You can't take him! He's so much of a pretty-boy!" he yelled at me. I smirked before turning around and glaring at him.

"At least I know that he'll be happy to dress up all fancy and treat me like a lady!" I yelled. If that wasn't the biggest lie of all time. If I knew Yumichika, he'll be the diva of the night. He'd constantly ask if his hair was okay, or if his feathers were in place. Haha! Feathers... I crack myself up!

"Fine, fine. Whatever. I'll go with you. Just, don't expect me to like it." he grumbled, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me to my car.

"I don't expect you to like it, which is exactly why I want you to come along with me. I like to see you suffer." I growled, a devilish smile etched into my face. Renji only rolled his eyes and pushed me towards my car. We got in and within a matter of minutes, we were on the road to the mall!

* * *

God I hate this...

I hate having people I don't know touch me like they were doing at the moment. Why did I agree to be fitted for this... this... monkey-suit? Ya know, maybe I would slightly enjoy it more if I wasn't standing on a podium, with my arms extended outward, in front of the whole damn world to view! Yes, the tuxedo place Allison forced me into had no more private rooms in the back of the store, so I had to stand on a display stand in front of the rest of the mall. I was not happy. On top of that, Allison had gone off with her friends to buy their dresses. God knows how long that was going to take...

I was just thankful I wasn't half-naked. In the back, we're stripped to our boxers by other _men_ and have this long, cold thing called a tape measure wrapped around our head, neck, arms, legs, waist, and everything else so they can pick the right suit. As long as they stayed away from my manhood... Zabimaru was not needed.

"Okay! Let's go get you a suit!" said the tiny man as he waddled away. I quickly jumped off the podium and followed him. Whatever this prom was, it sure was pretty freaking important to Allison. I was all up for making Allison happy, more than anything, but I hate dressing up. I'm not used to it. The endless nights I let her play with my hair, letting her braid it and even put bows and other silly girl accessories in it still wasn't numb to me and she's been doing that for almost a year now. Yes, we've been together for a year, and I have to say, everyday is a new adventure for me and my girlfriend, Allison Danvers. Did I enjoy it? Hell yes, I did!

"Here it is!" I heard the cheerful cry of the tiny man who came waddling back with a long black tuxedo in a bag dangling in his hands. "There's finally an open fitting room in the back. Go change and tell me anything I should change!" he told me, pushing me towards the fitting room.

I changed into the tuxedo with much more difficulty than I wanted and grunted as my red bow tie strangled me. I had to admit, I did look pretty smooth once I got it on. The way the black overcoat hung over my shoulders, making me look broad and muscular. I like the red shirt on the inside Allison made me pick and the white undershirt and collar that snuggly wrapped around my neck. And the red bow tie. I did look quite dashing in red. The dress pants hugged my legs comfortably and if weren't for me being in public, I would totally yell, "I'm sexy and I know, bitch!"

Anyway... I changed back into my regular clothing and placed the tux back in the plastic. I went to the counter, had the very excited man ring me up and told him I would pick it up in three weeks; the night before prom. I finally got to leave that uncomfortable place. I then proceeded to make my way further into the mall. It's not that I didn't like the mall, but I didn't like so many people bumping into me. Even the Soul Society wasn't this crowded. It was just... cramped.

"Oi, Renji!" I knew that voice. I swiveled around and saw the familiar carrot-top.

"Oh, hey, Ichigo..." I said, sounding down. He walked up to me and gave me a questioning glance.

"Why do you look so gloomy? That's not like you at all." he said. I sighed.

"It's me and Allison." I said. "She want me to go to prom, but I don't want to go." I told him.

"You can't not go to prom, Renji." he said to me, a bit of anger in his voice. I shot him a look.

"And why's that?" I asked. "What's so damned important about this whole school dance everyone is flipping out about? It's just some kinky dance that people waste money on." I really didn't see the big deal about this whole prom thing. It's just a school dance. I mean, my tuxedo vacuumed out my entire wallet!

"It's not just some 'kinky dance', Renji." Ichigo retorted. "It's a really important dance of a high schooler's life. It's once in a life time, unless you fail of course, and all girls dream of going to it. It's like a... mini wedding, if you will. Skipping out on prom is like throwing out a winning lottery ticket. It's just a horrible idea." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell me you're actually excited to go?" I said. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and dug into the floor with the front of his shoe.

"Well..." he muttered.

No. Way.

"You mean you're actually thrilled about going? You've got to be kidding me." I really couldn't believe the great Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper and an overbearing jerk, would go to such a dumb dance!

"Like I said, Renji. It's a big thing. Plus, Rukia really wants to go, so why not? I got my tuxedo already and she scurried off somewhere with Orihime about an hour ago to get her dress." Ichigo told me. I should've known the midget was with him. He's almost never without Rukia. They've been dating for about three years now. Yet, every time they get into their shouting matches, they brush it off a minute later and go back to normal. If only Allison was like that...

"Well, of course Rukia is going to want to go. She's a girl and likes" to dance." I got back on the subject. "I'm just not into that crap."

"And what about Allison?" Ichigo asked me. I shivered slightly. She really wants to go. She's all hyped up about this, but I think she'll have a lot more fun doing something else.

"She is ridiculously excited for this thing. In fact, she dragged me here to get this tux thing. Why are they so uncomfortable? It's annoying!" I groaned. Ichigo groaned himself and rolled his eyes.

"You're hopeless..." I heard him mumble, sparking my fury.

"Whatever... so, what do you suggest I do about this?" I asked him. Ichigo only shook his head and began to walk away.

"Go with her." he called over his shoulder. "If you don't, you'll regret it." he said before disappearing into the crowd of people. I growled to myself. No way in hell will I go. There are other things to do. Suddenly, I heard a loud giggle.

"Pineapple!"

Damn that accursed nickname...

I turned and saw Allison running up to me with a large paper bag and she leaped and swung her arms around me. The power in this short girl was astounding!

"I got my dress! I can't wait until prom!" she squealed in my ear. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled slightly. I was always happy for Allison when she was happy, even if I didn't know the exact reason, which was frequent. "I can't wait to show you my dress. It's so pretty and blue!" she cheered. Allison in a dress... have I seen her in a dress before? I can't remember. I'd love to see her in it. Just not at this prom. "So, did you get your tux?" she asked me, her hand clenching defensively around her bag. I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah..." I groaned. Her mood quickly changed again.

"Good! Oh, I can't wait to see you in it! You're going to look so sexy!" she said. I blushed slightly. I know I'm sexy. It's not that hard to notice. "Now, the prom is three weeks away. Don't you dare schedule anything, and I mean _anything_, for the 25th. I mean it, Abarai!" she pointed a finger at me, her face scrunched up in seriousness. I sighed. Maybe they'll cancel it. Yeah, that would be swell. The next moment I felt myself being tugged by Allison further into the mall. Did I mention she was strong? "C'mon! I wanna look for perfume and cologne for you!" she said. I groaned and struggled, but it was no use. I was in for a long day...

* * *

About two days passed and kids were even in more of a huff about the prom that was approaching fast. Girls were scurrying to every dress store they could find while the boys wrote down a list of girls they were going to ask and how they were going to ask them. Keigo had no luck with either. Looks like he was going stag. Ichigo and Rukia were set and Rukia was more than excited to go. She couldn't wait to dance with Ichigo, and maybe even "play" with him later that night.

Renji still hadn't changed his mind about not going. He didn't understand why everyone made such a big hullabaloo about this prom thing. To him, it was just a big dance that people got sweaty at and bumped into each other. He found it unnecessary and expensive. Allison was still rambling about it to him. He could think of so many things to do than go to some dumb dance. Like take her on a long night ride on his motorcycle he bought not too long ago. Sure, Allison wasn't too thrilled about it, but he eventually got her to like it. She hasn't been on it too many times, but he knew she secretly loved to cling to him like a baby koala going 60mph down the highway. Even Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Toshiro were going. Rukia mentioned something about Hanataro dropping by too. This was ridiculous. They were all acting like a Soul Reaper was getting executed. Nevertheless, Renji was still not going.

* * *

"All right! Sweet! I'm in!" I hung up my phone and grinned like an idiot. This was great. Izuru and Hisagi just invited me to a new sake place they found in the Soul Society. If it's one thing I like more than anything, it's drinking on a Saturday night with my buddies. I sat back in my chair and sighed. I can just picture us now. Drinking, getting drunk, and causing havoc. Much better than a stupid dance if I say so. Just then, the door opened and Allison walked in. She scurried to her room for something silly or unimportant. She returned a few seconds later and waddled into the kitchen.

"Hey, Allison, just so you know, I'll be heading out with Hisagi and Izuru on the 25th. They found a new Sake place" I told her, standing from my chair. I heard what sounded like glass crash and I looked to her frozen frame. She whipped her head towards me and looked at me with a look that was of death.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" she almost shouted. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What? Nothing is going to happen. We're just going out drinking." I said in a serene tone. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Some boyfriend you are!" she screamed at me. I returned her glare.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?!" I yelled back, getting in her face.

"I told you countless times not to schedule anything on that date!" she screamed.

"You never said anything about that stupid dance!" I retaliated. I saw her shiver in fury.

"Yes I have! Numerous times! You weren't listening, were you?!" she yelled at me.

"I wasn't going anyway, so it doesn't really matter!" I yelled, towering over her.

"You _weren't_? When the hell were you going to tell me that detail?! I already got my dress! It was expensive and I can't return it!" she stood on her toes to meet me, or attempt to, eye-to-eye.

"So what if I can't go? You can still go. I think it's called 'going stag'? Or something like that Keigo told me." I told her. I really didn't see the big deal. It's not like her life depended on me going. It's different if it did. Then I would go and most certainly bring Zabimaru with me. Which I've told Allison countless times to never touch. _Ever_.

"I can't go alone, you dumbass! You're my boyfriend! It's prom! You're supposed to go with me!" she kept yelling.

"Chill out! It's just prom." I said, not really caring about this stupid dance she was so hyped up about.

"I will not relax! It's prom! I've been wanting to go since I was ten! Why won't you go, Renji?" she asked me, her voice suddenly hushing.

"I'm not a dancer. And no way in hell will I go to some stupid school dance!" I suddenly shouted at Allison, making her recoil slightly. I saw her fists clench tightly.

"But, you're my boyfriend! You should be coming with me!" she yelled back.

"Well, I don't have to! Besides, where the fuck does it say I _need_ to go? If I really needed to go, it should be for protective reasons! Not so you can show off to your friends!" I shouted.

"I'm saying you should go!" she yelled, getting into my face again.

"And since when were you entitled to tell me, no, demand me what to do?" I said, leaving her with a flabbergasted expression.

"Renji! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled. I took a step forward, clearly intimidating her.

"No, let's think about this. I thought living with you would be great, but I was wrong. You're always telling me what I can and can't do. I'm sick of it!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, bullshit! When have I ever done that?" she asked me. It didn't take me long to come up with a clear example.

"My motorcycle." I stated calmly. Allison threw her arms up in the air and groaned.

"Yeah, I made a big deal about that because I didn't want you to get yourself killed on it! But guess what? I got over it! We've had that conversation before!" she yelled, getting in my face again. I scoffed at her.

"Conversation my ass! Stop yelling!"

"You're the one yelling!

"Because I don't want to go to that damn prom!" I yelled louder than I ever thought I could. I saw Allison's face suddenly go red and her eyes started to swell.

"So you would rather go with your drinking buddies! Is that it? Prom only happens once, and only _once_. You can go drinking the next night!" she yelled.

"I can't go the next night, because it's Sunday. I work Monday morning!" I yelled. I saw her starting to pant.

"Well... I don't know! Go the next weekend then!" she screamed.

"No! I'm going when I said I'm going!" I retaliated. I was starting to get a sore throat from yelling so much. How can Ichigo put up with yelling constantly?

"Oh, come on, Renji! Even Ichigo is going with Rukia. Why the hell can't you man up and be more like him?!" her comment made my anger erupt.

"Because I'm not him!" I yelled.

"Well no shit! Ichigo and Rukia probably never fight like this!" she said. I laughed in her face.

"I hardly think so! Those two fight more than two alley cats!" I sneered.

"Everyone at the dance will be with their boyfriends and I'll be the only loser without mine!" she shined. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's just prom! You'll forget about it in a year." I said.

"Exactly! I don't want to forget it. If you're there with me, I'll remember it for the rest of my life." I had enough. I pushed past her and started for the door. "Where the hell are you going?!" I heard her shout.

"I'm leaving. I'm done talking about this stupid shit!" I yelled back at her. She ran past me and shut the door just as I opened it.

"The hell you aren't!" she screamed, her eyes now bright red. Then, something struck me.

"You know what? I won't leave. _You_ leave. Get out!" I yelled. She looked at me, crushed. "This is _my_ house after all. Take your sorry-ass somewhere else!"

"Oh, you're really going to do this? Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yup! Get out, now!" I yelled. The tears finally spilled from her eyes and she walked over to my kitchen table and snatched their keys up. She pushed past me and looked over her shoulder as she stood in my doorway.

"You fucking asshole..." she cried.

"Yep, I'm an asshole. Why don't you go cry to Ichigo about our lovely discussion? I'm sure he'll just _love_ that." I said before she finally slammed the door closed. I sighed and shook my head before landing my knuckles into the wall. "GOD DAMNIT!" I roared loudly. Great... another hole to repair. I honestly was not expecting my night to end like this. I honestly did not see this moment coming. Seriously... what has my relationship come to?

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me if there is anything I need to change! I hope you like it. Please Review!**


	3. The Accident

**Yay! Chapter 2! Well, it's really chapter 3 technically ,but... oh, who cares! I love how I got two chapters in a matter of 24 hours! I hope you enjoy! Chapter 3 is going to come soon!**

* * *

"Stupid Renji..." I sniffled as I tried to focus on the road. I honestly don't know where I was going. I just wanted to get away from that jackass. How could he be so inconsiderate? I told that pompous jerk not to schedule anything and he goes and does this?! How could he... then he tells me to get out? Where does he expect me to go? Back home with my parents? I can't... I couldn't... not after how they treated me. He understands that. He's the only person who does. Renji's never acted like that before towards me... ever...

Maybe it's time... to see other people...

Why can't he realize prom is the most important thing to me right now? I thought he would actually be excited to go with me and be romantic for once. I sobbed and ran my arm over my face to rid of my tears. I couldn't focus on anything and this is dangerous since I'm driving. I've been driving for about half an hour now. I am so lost! I don't even know where I'm going! Damnit, I should've gone to Ichigo's place when I had the chance! The thought of me being alone and helpless made me cry even more and I shut my eyes tightly as I let out a stuttered cry.

I gasped and my eyes shot open when I heard the loud screech of car tires and a loud horn. I swerved the car too late to avoid the oncoming pick-up truck and I felt my car slam into the other vehicle. On impact, my head hit the window hard and I blacked out.

* * *

That damned woman. Going off on me like that. To think she'd at least respect the fact that I don't want to go and not question me on my decision. I know Allison and I have our disagreements, but for her to push it like that. It really pissed me off!

"Fuck." I hissed as I remembered what I told her. I ran back to my room and picked up my phone and quickly dialed Ichigo's number. I can at least have a chance to tell him what happened if Allison really was going to run to him and cry about it. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists as the fight replayed in my head. That damn girl. She really pissed me off today.

"Hello..?" I heard Ichigo's bored tone.

"Ichigo!" I yelled into the phone. I heard him curse something or other and then grunt.

"What the hell, Abarai! Don't call me to scream into my ear like that, you dumbass!" he yelled. I don't care about him right now. I have more important things to deal with.

"Listen, has Allison called at all?" I asked him. "Or is she with you at your house or anything?"

"What? No, why?" he asked.

"We just had a bad fight and she stormed off." I lied. That wasn't really what happened, but oh well! I will not take the blame for this!

"Hold on," he growled. "I've known Allison for almost a year now, and I know she doesn't just 'storm off'. You did something, didn't you?" he asked suspiciously. Damn, he caught me. There isn't anything I can say to change that.

"Well, it was in the heat of the moment and I sort of, maybe, kind of..." I trailed off.

"You kicked her out, didn't you?" he said. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The long pause must've made the truth come out.

"Jesus, Renji. Did you really kick her out of your house? What the fuck is wrong with you?! Where is she gonna go? Her parents are miles away. You _know_ she hasn't a place to go! How could you do this?!" he shouted. I didn't know what to say. It was true, Allison's parents were almost 2000 miles away. She moved out to come to school here to get away from them and I took her in. Since then, I've enjoyed her company and even as a girlfriend, but... ugh. My anger was beginning to boil again. He didn't understand. He had to be there to understand.

"You don't know the back story, idiot!" I yelled in desperation.

"I don't care _what_ the fucking back story is, Renij! You never treat a girl like that, not even Allison! Some man you are. Mr. Never-treat-a-girl-like-scum!" he shouted. I almost crushed my phone in my hands. "Try being chivalrous instead of furious!"

"Oh, and I'm sure you're Mr. Perfect yourself? Like you and Rukia never fight? You two fight more than cats!" I shouted back.

"That may be so, but never to the point of me kicking her out! I doubt whatever the fight was about was so bad that you had no other choice but to kick her out. Seriously, use your head, dumbass!" he yelled. I was about to yell back when I heard Rukia's voice in the background.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She suddenly screamed into the phone. I had to jerk my phone away from my ear as Rukia continued to scream. "How could you be so inconsiderate?! She deserves better than that! I swear to God, Renji Abarai! I'll get Ichigo, Kenpachi, and even Byakuya to kick your ass when we cross paths again!" she screamed. Her threat scared the hell out of me.

"I back that up." I heard Ichigo say casually. "You know what, Renji? I really do hope Allison comes by soon. She deserves better than you. See ya later, jerk." he said before he hung up. I was on the verge of screaming. How dare he. How _dare_ he!

I paced my room in a rage. I could feel my anger boil inside of me. Damnit, did I hate losing a fight. Especially to her! I know I shouldn't let my pride get in the way of things, but she crossed the line _way_ to far, even for her.

I know Allison and I have been bickering lately, but this was over the top. What she did was unacceptable, and I don't care if she's a girl or not! I have to draw the line somewhere.

And stupid Ichigo... where does he get off telling me to be more chivalrous? Chivalry is my middle name! I practically brought it back to life! Chivalry isn't dead! I'm standing right here! And I'm sure he thinks that constantly having shouting matches with Rukia was manly. Oh, yeah... that's a _real_ man-sport. Great job keeping your woman happy, Kurosaki.

Well, from where I see it, I don't care if she comes back to live with me or not. If Allison wants to go, she can go. I won't stop her. If she needs help moving her crap out, then I'll happily do it. Maybe I can get some of my man-time back and my spare bedroom. Yeah, that'll be great. That'll be just fucking dandy.

In the midst of my self-conversation the phone rang. I glared at it, wondering just who it could possibly be. It could easily be Ichigo to bitch me out again like he did earlier today. Or Rukia to scream into the phone and tell me how much of an ass I am until my ear bleed. Hell, it could even be Yoruichi. But if it was Allison, ha! She better get ready for a guilt-fest!

I eventually walked over to the phone before the answering machine got to it and picked it up, confidently formulating what I was going to say to either of them if it was said person over the phone, but I had a feeling it was Allison and cleared my throat.

"So, you finally came crying back to me, huh?" I said, sticking my chin in the air.

"Is this... Mr. Abarai?" a woman said over the phone. I instantly became stunned. I never heard this voice before. I didn't know who it was, and why did she know my name?

"Y-yes, this is him speaking." I answered, not really sure who this person was. I bet it was Ichigo and Rukia playing a prank on me or something. "Who wants to know?" I barked into the phone.

"This is Karakura hospital calling. I am just inferring you on Allison Danvers." she said. My heart stopped. "She's been in a car accident. We would like you to come immediately." she said. I froze and my jaw dropped. Was... was this a joke? It had to be. It had to. I didn't think my eyes could get any wider and my heart was beating against my rib cage. I broke out into a cold sweat as my head repeated what I just heard. "She's stable now, but it's best if you come as soon as you can." she said.

In an instant, I dropped the phone and grabbed my keys, muttering as I ran to my car, "What have I done..."

* * *

I bursted through the hospital doors in a major panic. My heart was racing 100 miles a minute. They didn't tell me a thing about what happened with Allison. She's stable? Stable?! That means she was in bad condition when she came in!

I ran to the front desk and slammed my hands on the counter. I was sweating bullets. I needed answers NOW! "Allison Danvers! Now!" I shouted. The receptionist shuddered before typing on her keyboard.

"Room B-12, first floor. Go through those doors there." she said frantically, pointing to the large double-doors on my right. I wasted no time in rushing through them and running down the halls. I was just about to make a left turn before a pair of arms wrapped around me and stopped me in my tracks.

"Let me go!" I roared. I started to struggled and kick backwards to get free. I had to break free! "I said let me go, bastard!" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Renji!" I heard a familiar voice. I stopped thrashing and looked behind me to see Ichigo. Ichigo was here? How?

"I-Ichigo?" I stuttered, looking at his worried face.

"She's all right, Renji." he said to me. I shook my head. He got to see her? Where is she?!

I broke from his grasp and turned to look at him. He had a serious frown on her face. "Where is she?!" I yelled again. Ichigo scowled at me again.

"Damnit, Renji. Keep your voice down. It's a hospital. They won't let you in screaming like a demon." he growled at me. I can't help that I'm in a panic! My girlfriend may be dead for all I know!

"Where is she?!" I was beginning to sound like a broken record. I needed answers damnit!

"If you follow me, I'll show you. But keep your mouth shut." he warned me. I didn't want to argue. I just wanted to see Allison. I followed Ichigo to the waiting room that was just around the corner. I saw Rukia sitting there. She was here too? Good... I'll need all the support I can get if something serious happens.

"Renji..." she breathed as she laid her eyes on me. I felt my own eyes start to tremble. I sat down next her and I felt my emotion get the best of me. I soon felt my throat close and my face become hot. I couldn't cry. I couldn't cry. Not now. "It's okay, Renji. She's all right." I heard Ichigo say as he sat down next to me. No... this isn't okay. This is beyond okay. I whipped my head towards him and gave him a spiteful look.

"Okay? Okay?! You think this is okay?! My girlfriend almost died because of me! How is this okay?!" I yelled at him. Ichigo froze. I could tell my outburst scared him. "Ichigo, I screamed at her, and told her to get her sorry-ass out of my house and... I even hoped she wouldn't come back. Ichigo, I'm the worst human being on the planet, and you say it's okay?" I started to pant and feel my eyes start to water. Ichigo only looked at me with a sad expression. I sat back down and buried my hands in my face. "This is all my fault... this is all my fault. Allison was right. "What kind of a boyfriend am I?" I muttered. I felt Rukia put her hand on my back.

"Renji, you didn't cause the accident." she whispered to me. "It's not like you wanted this to happen." she said. Of course I didn't... nobody does, but...

"Are you the friends of Allison Danvers?" I heard a masculine voice. My head shot up to look at a tall doctor in a white coat. I launched out of my seat and nodded.

"I'm her boyfriend! Where is she? Is she okay? I need to know!" I shouted. I felt Ichigo pull at my arms again.

"Renji, knock it off before we get kicked out!" he scolded. I barely calmed down.

"Allison is okay, but she suffered a sever concussion and she has some bruises and some minor lacerations on her arms and face. She hasn't woken up since she arrived here a few minutes ago." he explained. I felt all color drain from my face. This can't be happening. Not to Allison. Not to the girl I promised to protect.

"Will she wake up? She's not in a coma is she?" I asked, desperate to hear no. The doctor shook his head.

"No. We did an MRI and there is no bleeding. It'll just take time." he said. I wanted to sigh in an obvious relief, but I won't be relieved until I see Allison's brown eyes again.

"Can I see her now?" I asked. The doctor nodded and he beckoned me with his finger to follow him. I broke from Ichigo's grip and sent him flying backwards as I ran down the hall to Allison's room. I opened the door and gasped. "Allison..." I breathed as I walked over to her motionless body on the bed. The nurse was finishing screwing something into her I.V. bag. She looked so hurt. She had gauze wrapped around her head and her arms and she had a bloody patch on her cheek and her hair was a tangled mess and... God, I could feel her pain from standing here. The blood was smeared on her cheeks and her forehead. She looked like she got beat up. How could this have happened?

I walked over to the bedside and collapsed to my knees. I picked up her hand gently for it had a wire coming out of it. If only I could pull it out and take her home right now. To _her_ home with me. Ichigo and Rukia walked in seconds later and I heard Rukia gasp quietly. I looked up as the doctor took the other side of Allison's bed.

"She's going to wake up, right?" I asked. I still didn't believe what he told me. I know human doctors tend to lie to make it seem like a loved one is going to get better, then play off their death as 'unexpected', and I know I shouldn't stereotype things right now, but I need the truth, not lies.

"She'll wake up. When? We don't know, but it's not serious. We gave her some pain killers when she came in here to help with the soreness, so that may be delaying it." he explained. I nodded. At least I know why she was still asleep. C'mon damnit, just wake up already! "I'll leave you alone for a while." the doctor said before walking out.

"We'll leave too. Right Rukia?" I heard Ichigo. I look towards them and they nodded. I sighed as they walked away too. I heard the door close and tears instantly started to pour out of my eyes. I swallowed back the sob threatening to escape my throat.

"Allison," I started. "I don't know if you can hear me, but... I just wanna say that I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to hurt you. I'm sorry I cursed at you. I'm sorry I treated you like a pest. I'm sorry for the fight. I'm sorry about this whole prom thing. In fact..." I paused, swallowing hard again and clenching her hand tightly. I sighed and winced to stop my tears. "Allison Danvers. Will you go to prom with me?" I asked her, looking at her still, bruised face.

I hadn't asked Allison to Prom because it was already official that we were going. She was the one that asked me actually. She asked me by tying a red ribbon around the handle of my motorcycle with a heart-shaped paper that said, 'Prom with me?' and I thought it was cute, but the whole prom thing... maybe it was my pride that was getting in the way of things. This never happened before. If only she really had gone to Ichigo's place. That way I know she'd be safe and not in this predicament...

No.

This is all my fault. She should've kicked me out. That way she would be safe at my house. I don't care if she would've destroyed something. I deserve it. Damnit all... damnit all...

"Please, Allison... please say yes..." I prayed for her to wake up. I started to shake as my grip got tighter on her hand. "I love you, Allison... I always have and always will." I whispered. I heard her moan slightly and my gaze darted to her face. Her face scrunched up in obvious pain. She was waking up! She was really waking up! "Allison. Allison, wake up!" I almost yelled, shaking her hand violently. "Ichigo, get in here!" I yelled. In a second Ichigo and Rukia came through the door to my side.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Rukia said in a panic. I looked to them with a teary grin.

"She's waking up! She's waking up!" I said like an idiot. I looked back to Allison and I saw her eyes crack open slightly. She was finally awake. "Allison? Allison, it's Renji! I'm here!" I said. Her eyes opened completely and she stared at me, blinking her fatigue away. "Ichigo and Rukia are here too. See." I said, pointing to them. I looked at her closely and noticed she seemed confused. Her eyes suddenly started to tremble and she gave me a frightened look. "Allison, are you okay?" I asked her. She backed away from me as far as the bed would let her and whimpered.

"W-who are you?"

* * *

**Can't wait to start the next chapter!**


	4. Recovering

**Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally up! Between school and home little dramas that I somehow create with my mental-self, I was BOOKED, BUT I'm back and here is the next chapter of Amnesia! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who are you?" she said to me. She couldn't be serious could she? She had to be joking. It was probably a prank to get back at me. I took her hand and put it to my chest.

"Allison, cut the act. It's me, Renji. Ya know, your boyfriend and prom date." I said. Allison still gave me a terrified look and jerked her hand away from me.

"Boyfriend? Prom date? I don't know who you are! Get away from me!" she screamed before slapping me straight to my cheek. I was shocked to say the least as I rubbed the side of my face. What was wrong with her? It's like she doesn't even know who I am anymore. She scrunched her knees up to her chest and started to shiver. I saw tears come to her eyes as she looked at me in a state of shock.

"Allison, I..." I muttered. I was speechless. Does she really not remember me?

"Who are you people and why am I here?" she said, panicked. I looked to Ichigo and Rukia, who were in disbelief as well. I looked to Allison again. She couldn't be faking. Not in front of Ichigo and Rukia. Especially after an accident this bad.

"Allison," I said softly, standing up. "This is Ichigo and Rukia. You know, your best friends." I said. She looked at me with an innocent puzzled expression.

"I-Ichigo?" she repeated. "Rukia?" I could tell she was thinking hard. I don't think that was the smartest decision with her concussion. "I... I don't know you..." she finally muttered. I sighed. This can't be happening. This can't. The door opened and the doctor walked in. He walked over to us and looked at Allison.

"You were in a car accident. Don't you remember?" I asked her. She only gave me a petrified look and shook her head.

"I see she's awake." he said. He took a hold of her head and started to turn it, making Allison whimper and making my anger boil. I wish he wouldn't touch her so roughly! Doctor or not, who the hell does he think he is?!

"Hey, doc, why doesn't she remember any of us?" Ichigo asked. The doctor sighed.

"Unfortunately, Allison's lost her memory." he said, letting go of her head and looking to Ichigo. My heart sank. She... lost her memory? No... "We don't know when her memory will return, or if it will return. We also don't know how much she forgot." he told us. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. If it will return? She'll be stuck like this... forever? I looked to her. She looked so frightened, like a cornered kitten.

"Can this get better?" Ichigo stepped forward. The doctor didn't answer at first.

"It can and it can't. Only time will tell. For now, try to keep your distance. Stress on her in this condition can make her worse." the doctor said. I couldn't handle my emotions at this point. I was struggling to cope with what I've just heard. This can't happen. "She'll be able to go home in a few hours." The doctor said nothing more and walked out and I was left with my girlfriend, who didn't even remember who I was. I looked to her again and she still seemed frightened by the whole situation. This was heartbreaking to say the least. What was I going to do? She lost her memory, which meant she didn't remember me, Ichigo or Rukia, her friends, or... the prom! Oh-no. This is bad. This is really bad!

I jumped to my feet and grabbed Ichigo by the front of his shirt and pulled him outside the room, him grunting and struggling against me the whole time. Once outside, I slammed him to the wall, panting and shaking in realization.

"Renji! What's your problem?!" he exclaimed. I looked to him, my eyes heavy with tears.

"Ichigo, I _need_ to get her memory back." I told him. Ichigo gasped as he looked at me. "I can't let her live like this forever. She has so much in life. All she wanted to do, I ruined. She wanted to go to prom and I know I said no, but I promised to take her now and I have to make this right. Help me!" I begged him. Ichigo loosened up in my grasped and sighed quietly.

"I'll be more than happy to help you, Renji." he said. I looked at him as he smiled. "Besides, she's my friend too." he said. I let him go and let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you, Ichigo. Seriously, I owe you one." I told him. He nodded before pulling his phone out of his pocket. I was puzzled at why he was doing that. "Who are you calling?" I asked, thinking he was calling Urahara or something.

"I'm calling her parents." his words made my heart rise to my throat. I swatted the phone away, making it crash to the floor. "Hey!" he yelled at me.

"Don't call her parents!" I nearly shouted. He raised an angry eyebrow at me.

"Renji, her parents deserve to know." he said. I shook my head.

"No, they don't. After what they did to her? If they have her sent back they'll leave her to die. She's under my name and my care and she's not going back no matter how injured or sick she is, got that?!" I yelled straight to his face. Ichigo blinked at me in a surprised shock. He nodded briefly and backed off, sighing for breath. "Sorry... I just... love her..." I apologized. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand. If it were Rukia, I would've said the same thing. C'mon. Let's get back to her." he said. With a grateful smile, I nodded and returned to Allison's room.

* * *

As the doctor promised, a few hours later, Allison was allowed to go home and she was being wheeled out by Renji to the car. Renji was still down about her not remembering him and even being apprehensive of him. He wondered how she was going to cope going home with him and having to stay there.

"So, how long should she have her head wrapped up like that?" Renji asked, concerned about the gauze around her head.

"Not long at all. In fact, you can take it off tomorrow morning. Make sure she doesn't hit her head and let her sleep on a soft pillow. No recreational activities and be gentle when hugging her or showing affection." the doctor said sternly. Renji nodded.

"And school? She's only seventeen..." Renji worried. School was so important to her. He'd hate to have her miss it.

"She'll have three weeks off from school to ensure her safety." the doctor said. Renji's eyes widened.

"Three weeks?! No! She has prom in three weeks! Isn't there a shorter amount a time?" Renji asked with pleading eyes. The doctor shook his head

"Her health and safety is more important than a dance." the doctor said. Renji opened his mouth to argue, but kept quiet. He understood the doctor's orders and arrived to the exit where his car was parked.

"Okay, Allison. Let's go home." Renji said, offering his hand to her, but Allison shied away and looked at him like he was going to kill her. "What's the matter, Allison? We're going home." Renji said. Allison's eyes widened.

"I'm going home... with you?!" she panicked. Renji swallowed. He forgot to tell her that detail.

"Well, yeah. You live with me." he explained. Her eyes got wider.

"I _live_ with you?! But I barely even know you!" she screamed. He sighed.

"Allison, you do know me, just... not now..." he said sadly. Allison gave him pleading eyes and stood from the wheelchair, shaky and unsteady. Renji offered his hand again and timidly, Allison took it and he led her to the front seat of his car.

* * *

I can't believe this... I can't believe this...! I'm going home with some stranger! I don't believe this! First he tells me I'm his girlfriend then introduces me to his stranger friends, and now I'm going home with him?! I swear I felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of my face. I was frozen stiff with fear. How could the doctor send me home with this guy? I don't trust him! Now with his scary-looking tattoos and crazy red hair! He looks like a tiger... maybe if I stay still and keep my gaze on the road, he won't talk to me.

"You all right, Allison?" he had asked me. I flinched at the sound of his voice and bit my lower lip. "Your face is red... are you nervous?" he asked me. Damnit! How did he know I blush when I'm nervous?! Is he some government spy or something? Nonetheless, I said nothing and took a deep breath. Maybe he was taking me to _my_ home. Yeah, maybe he got the words mixed up and he's taking me home to my parents. That's probably what's going on. "We'll be home soon. You don't have to be scared of me, Allison. I'm a nice person..." I heard him say. I looked down to the floor of the car. I can't trust him... well, at least not yet I suppose. I just wish I knew what was going on. Apparently I got in a car accident after a fight with someone. The person I supposedly fought, I have no idea who it is... I just wanna go home!

"All right. We're here." he said as we pulled up to what looked like a condo. He parked the car and got out while I just sat there, stiff as a board. Was he expecting me to get out? I don't freaking think so! But I saw him come around the other side and open the door. He offered his hand and smiled at me. "C'mon, Allison. We're going inside." he said. I gave him an unsure look before excepting his hand and he gently pulled me out of the car.

* * *

"Don't be afraid, Allison. We live here." Renji said to me as he opened the door to his apartment.

"We?" I repeated. He nodded and led me to another room.

"Yes, we. This is your room." he said as he opened the door. I walked in and saw it pretty standard with many books and papers strewn around the room. It puzzled me. This was my room? Why am I here with this guy? Alone?! I looked back to him.

"It looks like a schoolgirl's room." I said. He smiled at me.

"That's because you are a schoolgirl. You're a senior, Allison." he said to me. I raised an eyebrow. This must be a joke.

"Not-uh." I argued. He nodded.

"Yes, Allison. We both attend the same school and even have some of the same classes. But we're off for a little bit until you're fully recovered from your accident." he explained to me. I sighed. I didn't believe any of this crap this guy was saying. In fact, I felt a little tired.

"I wanna go to bed. Leave me alone." I said bluntly. I saw his expression go from shocked to somewhat sad and I felt a little bad for saying it like that.

"Okay. I'll be in the next room if you need me. Good night, Allison." he said before leaving my room. For a moment, I sort of stood there to contemplate things. They say I lost my memory, but I remember things. My name is Allison Danvers, I'm 17, and I am supposed to live with my parents, but everything is so weird now. I have a boyfriend and attend school here, and have all these weird-looking friends. For instance, Ichigo. He seems nice and all, but what's with his hair? And Rukia is it? Is she really in high school? She looks like she should be in 5th grade!

Wait a second...

Maybe this is a dream. Yes! That's the answer to everything! This is just some big dream that I'm stuck in. Once I go to bed, everything will be back to normal, and maybe things will make sense when I wake up. I made my way to my bed, buried myself under my covers and snuggled into a ball. Within minutes, I was asleep, praying that this is all just a dream.

* * *

I was getting worried about Allison's state. I couldn't help but think the worse could happen. Like, what will happen if she's like this forever? Scared and lost in this world. I know how that feels and I don't want Allison to feel that way. And I don't want her to be scared of me. I'm her boyfriend for Christ's sake! Not a very good one though... I've heard of humans doing horrible things like this, and I don't want to have that reputation.

In a slight panic, I pulled out my phone and dialed Ichigo's number once again.

"Hello? Renji?" I heard Rukia's voice.

"Rukia?" I said, puzzled. "What are you doing with Ichigo's phone?" I asked her.

"He fell asleep." she told me. I gave a blank stare at the wall.

"Oh... okay." I said.

"Do you need something, Renji? How's Allison? Is she okay?" she asked, worriedly.

I sighed. "That's just it. I need your help, Rukia." I said.

"What is it? She's not hurt even worse is she?" she asked me.

"No." I replied. "She's asleep, but... I want to help her get her memory back. Do you have any suggestions?" I asked, desperate for answers. I heard Rukia shuffled on the other side of the phone.

"Hmm... well..." she thought. "I guess I would show her things that are close to her." she said. I paused. "Well, take this way. If Ichigo was in this position, I'd show him things like his guitar, his skateboard, his favorite jacket; things that he's familiar with." she explained. Say, that wasn't a bad idea.

"So, what should I show her? So far, she's close to Zabimaru and my headband." I told her.

"Well... I wouldn't tell her you're a Soul Reaper just yet. Take it show. She loves your headband! Take it to her and maybe it'll jog something back in her wonderful mind." Rukia said cheerfully. I nodded. It was understandable. If I were to tell Allison everything about the Soul Society and Hollows, it may scare her even more. That wouldn't be good.

"You're right, Rukia. Hey, thanks... for everything." I told her.

"You are very welcome, Renji. If anything happens, just call me, and we'll be there right away." she said softly and hung up. As I heard the click I sighed and put my phone down. I guess I'll hide Zabimaru in the closet for now. I don't think she'll look in there. Hopefully... This was going to be tough, but straight tomorrow morning, I'm going to spend as much time with Allison as possible. I was all she had in this world. I had to make it right.

* * *

The next morning I decided to take Allison to the park. I was going to take her to a special spot we've had our dates on numerous times. I found it special because she really liked the willow tree that shaded us during the hot summers and kept us secure during the night when we'd lay under it and count the stars and mention the constellations. She'd chatter in my ear about the tiniest of things, but I didn't care. It made her happy and that's all I cared about.

I could tell Allison was weary around all these strangers and I didn't blame her. I'd be nervous too if I was in her position. She was basically like a shy toddler learning about the outside world for the first time. I didn't really like using that example since Allison wasn't a toddler, but a smart and beautiful female. Something I took for granted and deeply regretting.

"Renji, where are we going?" Allison asked me, clinging to my arm. I actually managed to gain her trust, so I was getting somewhere! I let her wear my headband, which she had turned pink in the washer one day when she put her clothes with mine. Nevertheless, I still wore it, but today it was hers.

"We're going to that tree right over there." I pointed. She looked ahead of me and squinted.

"Why?" she asked me.

"We love to go here." I explained. "We'll lay under this tree for a little bit then meet Ichigo for lunch in town."

"Under a tree? Isn't that a little weird?" she asked me. I gave a fake chuckle.

"Well, a lot of people hang out here. Just come with me and I promise you'll like it." I tried to sound encouraging, hoping that this will make Allison remember something between us, but I still had doubts in my mind.

We finally got to the trunk of the tree and we both sat down under the shade. I sighed and looked up at the branches. Allison was hugging her knees and still looked skeptical of everything. This wasn't working and I can slowly feel my anxiety start to rise. Then something caught my eye.

"Hey!" I jerked forward and startled her because I saw her jump. "Sorry about that, but look at this!" I said, picking a dandelion. I handed it to her, but she only stared at it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a dandelion, or a whishie as some people call them." I explained. "You blow on it and make a wish. That's what people do for fun." I told her. I remembered how Allison forced me into a field of dandelions one time and I fell and I was covered in the tiny white spores. Of course we laughed because I looked utterly ridiculous.

"Why would I do that?" she said bitterly. "It's just a weed. There isn't anything special about it." I tried my best not to frown and dropped the flower.

"Well, just an idea if you ever see one." I lied back on the grass and looked up. The sky was full of white fluffy clouds. Another past time of ours. We would look up at the sky and make out shapes or things the clouds looked like. "Hey, Allison, lie down and look up at the sky." I told her. Hesitantly, she lied down, careful not to hit her head too hard on the ground.

"What are we doing now?" she asked me, clearly confused with my behavior. I still had that creeping feeling of doubt in the back of my mind. What if this plan doesn't work? I don't want Allison to be stuck like this because of my ignorance and stupidity. But I had to shake this away and keep trying.

"Look at the clouds." I said with a smile. She looked up at the sky and then glanced back to me.

"What about them? They're clouds." she replied.

"Well, what do they look like?" I asked. For about a minute, she was silent and I looked at her.

"They look like... clouds." she answered, prompting a laugh from me.

"No, I mean, what are they shaped like? Like that one over there." I pointed to a cloud east of us. "It kinda looks like a dolphin, right?" I asked. She scrunched her face and squinted.

"I... guess so... it still kinda looks like a cloud." she said. I felt utterly defeated. Nothing seems to work... maybe Ichigo has an idea.

"You wanna go see Ichigo now? He's probably waiting for us right now." I asked her. She only shrugged her shoulders and I took that as I yes. I helped her up and started for town to meet Ichigo and Rukia. Maybe they could give me some tips on how to get her back to normal.

* * *

"Is there anything else you can tell me to help her remember anything?" Renji begged Ichigo while walking down the street. As soon as Renji and Allison had arrived in town to meet them, Rukia practically gained Allison's trust right on the spot and the two haven't stopped talking yet. Renji found that to be a good sign and didn't complain. Maybe Rukia just might have enough to make Allison remember something, whether it be good or bad.

"Sorry, Renji. I don't really know what else to say. Just show her a picture or a place you two know about." Ichigo whispered, making sure the two girls walking behind them didn't hear anything. Renji growled in frustration.

"I've shown her hundreds of photos already and the willow tree did nothing. In fact, I think it got her a little annoyed." Renji said, feeling helpless.

"Well... I don't know what to tell you. Just stick close to her and remind her of things she used to love." Ichigo suggested, bringing a frown to Renji's face.

"Well, I don't seem to be working..." Renji said, depressed at the fact that Allison practically hates his guts... what was he supposed to do? Sending her to her parents was at the bottom of the list. Like, the deep pits of hell type of bottom.

"Hey, don't think like that. The more you think like that, the more Allison will feel that and shy away from you even more. You don't want her running away on you, do you?" Ichigo asked, Renji clenched his fists.

"Of course not, dumbass. The hell do you take me for?" Renji growled through gritted teeth. Ichigo opened his mouth to answer, but Renji's glare made him swallow his words. "Don't answer that..."

A loud beeping bellowed behind the two and they both whipped around. It was Rukia's cellphone.

"Hello?" Rukia answered. Allison stood next to her with a curious expression. Rukia's face suddenly transitioned to alarmed and she looked to Ichigo. "O-oh, right! Okay, we'll be there!" Rukia closed her phone and Ichigo knew the look all too well. There was a Hollow close by. With a smile, Rukia turned to Allison. "I'm so sorry, Allison, but, uh, we need to meet up with someone for something important." Rukia said. Allison only blinked at her.

"We?" Allison asked. Rukia nodded.

"Yes, we." Rukia replied. She turned to Ichigo and grabbed his arm. "C'mon, Ichigo! We have to go, _now_." Rukia said, jerking Ichigo forward. As Ichigo was being dragged down the street, his badge fell from his pocket and bounced off the sidewalk onto the street. Allison looked at it and noticed a car approaching. In a swift movement, Allison swiped the badge in time before the car's tire ran over it and held it in the air.

"Ichigo!" Allison yelled. "You dropped your badge! How the hell do you expect to fight Hollows if you don't even know they're here!"

Renji's jaw dropped, and Rukia and Ichigo were staring at her like she just grew a second head. Allison, realizing what just happened, froze in place.

"Allison, you... you..." Renji stuttered.

"I remembered." Allison breathed. A wide smile grew on her face and her eyes got bright. "I remembered! Ichigo and Rukia! I remember them!" she cheered, bouncing in place. Ichigo and Rukia ran back, happy that she finally remembered something.

"Allison, you remembered us!" Rukia cheered with her. Ichigo was happily stunned and Renji was still speechless. She just remembered who Ichigo and Rukia were, but she said nothing about him.

"Well, what about me?! Don't you remember me?!" Renji nearly shouted. Allison froze, staring at him before slowly shaking her head.

"I-I'm sorry, but... I don't, Renji." she apologized. Renji felt his heart sink. This wasn't possible. How could she remember Ichigo and Rukia but not him? Her own boyfriend. Then again, with what Renji did, who would want to? But Renji knew deep down that if Allison were back to normal, she'd understand just how determined he was in getting her back, no matter what the cost, and that's just what he was going to do. Even if he has to resort to extreme measures.

* * *

**Oooo! What is Renji going to do?! I know! But you don't! LOL! The whole doctor turning her head thing actually happened to me and I got sooo mad! I had ring-worm on my eye and the doctor kept gripping my head and face hard and forcing my head in different directions and I was so irritated! That was like, four or five years ago, Haha! I can picture her being all literal and rational with the whole "It's just a weed." thing. Haha! Getting annoyed with Renji. I crack myself up! So... did you like it? I hope so! Now I gotta chose which story to update next...**


	5. Renji's Plan B and The Truth Revealed

**Hey there! Sorry it took so long, but... I finally got this up! Now, before you mention it, I do understand that this chapter is SHORT, but that's only because the next chapter is going to be AWESOME, so be patient with me! I'm trying! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed and flopped on my bed. I folded my arms and rested them behind my head. It wasn't late, but I was tired and Allison had gone to bed about an hour ago. Yes, I was very happy that Allison remembered Ichigo and Rukia and part of the whole Soul Society thing. Yes, I said _part_. When I asked her if she remembered the Soul Society and Soul Reapers she got a little paranoid, so I figured that she didn't remember and to not scare her of me even further, I said it was just an old game we used to play... haha, yeah... an old game of death, sharp weapons, and shouting, but I left that part out.

I let out a yawn and felt my eyes droop. Everything that happened today wore me out and my emotions were getting the better of me. I felt anger more than anything and though I felt like I was angry at nothing, at the same time I knew damn well why I was so secretly pissed. I was angry with myself; my stupidity and getting Allison hurt, my failed attempts at having her remember me, and just treating her so coldly that day... I was really starting to question what was wrong with me.

I closed my eyes and sighed again. I couldn't help keep thinking about what would happen if Allison wouldn't come back to me. I tried desperately to push these feeling away. What if she's like this forever? What if she never remembers me and something slips about me being a Soul Reaper? I don't know how she'll react and I don't want to scare her off. I don't want her to get hurt anymore. Not by me, or anyone else.

I felt myself drift in and out of sleep and I finally gave up and went right to sleep, not even noticing the rain pound at my window.

* * *

I don't know what time it was, but I know it was late and what woke me up was the rain pounding relentlessly at my window. I removed my arm which was slung over my eyes and glared tiredly at my window, seeing the droplets assault the glass. I rolled on my side and relaxed again. I needed to get some sleep. This stupid anxiety is getting to me. Thunder suddenly rumbled and I realized it was thunderstorming outside. Shit! Allison must be terrified.

My eyes shot open at the exact moment of a flash of lightning and I saw a pair of wide brown eyes staring at me. Of course, I flip the fuck out and practically scream, getting a scream in response and if that wasn't enough noise, the loudest crack of thunder of the night roared and made me and Allison scream for our lives. After all _that_ was over with, I looked down to see Allison on her knees at the side of my bed, sobbing quietly.

"Allison!" I exclaimed, jumping down next to her. I pulled her into my lap and cradled her. I could sense her tension and try to resist me at first, but she relaxed and pressed into me more. I should've known we were going to have a storm, and of course there had to be one with her in this condition... "I'm sorry, Allison. I forgot you didn't like storms." I apologize. I felt her pull away and she looked at me like I was going to kill her.

"H-how did you know I hate storms?" she asked me. I smiled tiredly.

"Because I told you before, Allison. I'm you're boyfriend. I know everything you like and don't like and I love you." I told her. She was frozen stiff. "I'm not lying, if that's what you think." She stared at me for a while before burying her face in my chest. I frowned. I still think she doesn't believe me. Why would I lie about something like that? Still, I have to remember that this isn't technically Allison and I have to be patient. For now... well... I'll have to somehow make my way back on my bed with an unconscious girl in my lap...

* * *

The following morning wasn't the best for me... If you're wondering why, its becuase Allison woke up on top of me, screamed, slapped me across the face, and then yelled, "Get out of my room!" before slamming the door shut and locking me out of my own bedroom. So... yeah, not the best.

So, while Allison makes herself comfortable amongst my room which she probably won't leave until the late afternoon, I decided to collect some more ideas on how I can bring her back by taking a walk. What came to my mind the previous day wouldn't leave my head and I decided to formulate how this was going work if I was going to have to resort to this measure. I'm calling it... "Plan B" because I have no other name for it... and it's pretty damn extreme if you ask me.

That's another thing: just what is "Plan B"? Well, I've been thinking about what Rukia has told me and I think sooner or later Allison was going to have to know about my "other world". I know she's going to stumble upon Zabimaru eventually, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to introduce Allison to Zabimaru... again!

* * *

Oh my God! That did NOT just happen! I can't believe I woke up on top of him! Renji! A _guy_! Oh, I feel so violated! How do I know he didn't touch me or something?! This is bad. I have to get out of here. I have to find some way to get out of this guy's home! Oh, I know! Maybe Ichigo can help me! That's it! Maybe he'll take me back home! I wonder why he hasn't offered me a ride home in the first place though... oh well! I don't care at the moment! All I want is my parents!

I raced out of Renji's room and into mine before locking my door and diving under my covers. I somehow found my phone and to my surprise, found Ichigo and Rukia's number in my contact list. What luck! I quickly dialed it and bit my lower lip as I awaited for someone to answer. Anyone!

"Hello?" I heard a voice. Thank _G_od!"

"Ichigo? Ichigo, is this you?!" I asked frantically.

"Allison? Yeah, this is me. Are you okay? What's wrong? Do you need help? Is Renji okay?" he asked. Why was he concerned about that man?! I was the one who needs concerning about!

"No, I am not all right! I woke up on top of Renji last night and I'm pretty sure he tried to violate me!" I almost screamed. For some reason, there was silence and I felt my face go hot. "Ichigo?" I called.

"I don't think Renji would 'violate' you, Allison." Ichigo finally spoke.

"But... but... he did!" I tried to argue. Anything for him to pick me up and take me home!  
"I really don't think he'd try to do that, Allison. How did you get on top of him in the first place?" he asked me. I opened my mouth to scream, but then the question itself really got me thinking. How _did _I get on top of him? Last I remember is that there was a storm, there was thunder, and it woke me up and I got scared and went to Renji's room and... oh my gosh... "Allison? Are you still there?" he asked me after an embarrassingly long silence. I didn't' want to tell him what happened. Then he'll think I'm a liar!

"Ichigo, can I please come stay with you? I don't like Renji..." I confessed. I heard him sigh and I felt crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, Allison, but I don't have enough room for you _and_ Rukia..."

And Rukia? Rukia... lives with him?

"Please understand, Allison. It's nothing about you. It really isn't. It's just that, if I bring another girl into my house, I'm afraid my dad may suspect something else and he'll be up my ass until the day I die..." he told me. I quietly sighed and closed my eyes. This wasn't going as I planned... I don't want to stay here. I want to go home.

"Ichigo?" I said in a depressed tone.

"Yes, Allison?" he replied.

"Can you do me just one favor?" I pleaded. He hesitated because there was a long silence and I wondered if he had hung up on me.

"I, well... I suppose. What is it?"

"Will you take me home?" I asked in the most innocent voice that I didn't even know I possessed.

"But Allison, you are home." he said. No. No, I wasn't.

"No, I mean, take me home-home. As in back to my parents. Back to where all my family is." I said rather bitterly. There was silence once again. I was getting sick of this quiet. It's starting to get on my nerves and it's very rude, especially when conversing with someone over the phone.

"I can't do that, Allison." Ichigo said sternly.

"Why not! I don't want to be here! I want to go home!" I was on the verge of crying. Why won't he take me home? Does he like seeing me tortured?!

"Allison... I need to tell you something..." he said to me. It was my turn to be quiet now. "Please, don't tell Renji I told you..."

* * *

"So... let me get this straight; you want us to introduce ourselves to your girlfriend? Again?" Monkey asked in disbelief at Renji's request. Renji shook his head.

"No, I mean I'm going go introduce you, not like this, to Allison and I'm going to tell her I'm a Soul Reaper and explain everything. She may want to touch you, so don't do anything stupid." Renji warned them.

"No way!" Snake jumped in. "Last time you introduced us she pulled my ears and stepped on my tail twice! I'm not doing it again! I should've bit her when I had the chance!"

"You bite her and I swear to you I'll rip out your fangs and stick them in a place you didn't know could hurt so bad, got it Snake?" Renji threatened. Snake only turned his back on Renji and stuck his nose in the air.

"Ignore him. I'll make his chain shorter later." Monkey said, getting a glare from the little snake-boy. "Anyway, mind telling us how this whole thing happened?" Monkey asked. Renji sighed and looked down.

"I'd... rather not tell you." Renji said. Monkey nodded and pulled Snake's chain.

"We'll do whatever it takes, right Snake?" Monkey looked down to him. Snake didn't move.

"Whatever..." he grumbled. Renji looked up and smiled at the two.

"Thanks, guys. Just remember, this is only as a last resort. I'm hoping I won't have to show her this, but... if nothing else works, then maybe this can." Renji felt a tad optimistic about this. He just hoped he wouldn't have to use Plan B, but if so... he was up for the challenge.

"So that's why we've been stuffed in the closet for so long..." Monkey smiled.

Renji blushed. "Yeah... sorry about that..." he admitted. "I didn't want her to find you just yet."

"Completely understandable, Renji."

* * *

For some reason I was pumped that Zabimaru agreed to meeting Allison "again" and I felt a little confident in my abilities of getting her back. Maybe I can jog her memory. So, I rushed home! Allison must be out of my room by now. It was almost 7:00 at night at the moment, so I think it's safe to say she's out and about. Hopefully _inside _the apartment.

Once I got home, I opened the door and with a smile I yelled, "Hi, Allison! I'm home!" which I feel sounded a bit too happy, even if I was sarcastic.

I closed the door and gave a curious look when I found Allison sitting on the ottoman in a tight ball with her knees up to her chest. She looked stiff and I don't know if it's just me, but she looked like she was shaking.

"Allison?" I called worriedly, hoping she was okay. I walked over to her hastily and knelt down to her level. Her brown eyes were wet and looked hurt. "Allison, are you okay? Why are you crying, sweetheart?" I asked her quietly. Her eyes were locked on something out the window and after a while she finally looked at me. "Allison? what's wrong?" I asked her, worry deep in my voice. I saw tears well up in her eyes and watched them spill down her cheeks. What the hell happened when I was gone?! "Allison, are you hurt? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you sick? In pain? Tell me!" I begged.

"I wanna go home..." she suddenly cried. I felt chills shoot up my back.

"A-Allison, I-"

"I wanna go home, Renji..." she interrupted me. I scooted closer to her and put my forehead to hers. I don't know what brought this up, but this was something I didn't want to happen.

"Allison... you are home. With me." I said softly. I felt her tears drop to my hands which were clasped to hers. Why did she have to cry?

"But... but..." she whimpered. I moved my hands to the side of her face and I closed my eyes. Seeing her like this killed me. I couldn't tell her the truth... I couldn't. I simply can't. I put my hands to her face and closed my eyes.

"Allison... please remember..." I was desperate. "Please remember me, Allison, and the reason why you're with me. Why you're here safe in my care... why I'm the worst boyfriend in the fucking world..." I felt on the verge of a breakdown. Damnit, these emotions... Allison always saw me as a strong, brave, and outrageous man. One she'd look to and feel protected, but now... now I'm reduced to a pile of mush.

"Don't touch me." she said harshly. I was taken aback. I understood she was scared, but... this just broke my heart. "I don't want to be here, Renji. I wish you'd leave me alone!" she then pushed me to the floor and ran off into her room. I heard her door slam and I sat in utter shock. What the hell just happened? No, seriously, what the _fuck_ just happened?!

I scrambled to my feet and ran to her door. As the gentleman I am, I knocked softly. I didn't like the response I got.

"Go away!" she screamed at me. The I heard a loud thump and the door jerked towards me. I don't understand what got Allison all worked up. I was only gone for half the day. "You liar!" she suddenly yelled. Liar? How am I a liar? "You told me this is my home! You lied! I know I don't really live here!" she screamed and the door jerked again. I, on the other hand, was silent. "I know about my parents, Renji! No thanks to you!" I took a step back. She wasn't supposed to know... how did she-?

Ichigo...

Gritting my teeth, I spun around and ran out the door. Allison wasn't supposed to find out! "Damnit, Ichigo! I fucking told you not to say anything to her!"

* * *

**Like I said, I'm SORRY IT'S SHORT, but I assure you, the next chapter will be completely worth it! Stay tuned!**


	6. Renji Goes to the Extremes (Sorta)

**Okay! Chapter... is this 6? I lost count with the prologue! Oh well. Nonetheless, the next chapter is up and I LOVE the way it ends! Haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

Renji couldn't believe what just happened...

He couldn't believe that Allison found out about her parents.

She wasn't supposed to... at least not yet. Not the way she found out now. It was supposed to be slow. Hell, she didn't even _need_ to find out about them! Damnit, that Ichigo. He's going to pay for this.

"You dumbass!" Renji screamed into his phone. His anger was boiling to a dangerous level and all he wanted to do was to ring Ichigo's neck.

"Renji, I'm sorry! She squeezed the truth out of me!" Ichigo said on the other line. Renji wasn't in the mood for excuses.

"You lied to me, Ichigo. I thought I could trust you!" Renji yelled. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Renji, I-"

"No!" he cut in. "You said you wouldn't tell her, and you did, you asshole! I thought I could trust you! I thought you said you were going to help me!" He finally felt the hot tears that he'd been holding back for so long fall from his eyes.

"Renji, what else do you want me to say? I said I was sorry! I couldn't lie to her!" he argued. Renji shook my head and gritted his teeth. "Renji, I didn't think she would react that way _towards_ you. I thought maybe she would remember why she was there." Ichigo tried to reason, but Renji wasn't having it.

"I have a right to come over there and choke you out!" Renji yelled. Ichigo sighed.

"Renji, you fight me and it'll be the last thing you do." Ichigo threatened.

"Fuck off, ginger!" he shouted before closing his phone and slamming it down on the ground. Unsurprisingly, it smashed into pieces. Renji paced down the sidewalk outside his apartment, not caring about who saw him, though he doubted anyone would. It was late at night. He needed to clear his mind. He needed to get away from here. The last thing he needed was to have Allison see him in a blind rage.

'_Okay, Renji, just calm down. Calm down... fuck!_' Renji was finding it difficult to stay calm. How could he?! his so-called 'best friend' lied to him! Now Allison hates him 100% and he didn't know what to do. Sighing, Renji stopped walking and put his head down.

"What do I do now?" Renji said to himself. Definitely not turn to Ichigo! That traitor! It's as if he _wants_ Allison to not trust him. Why would he do this? After he _swore_ he wouldn't! "Fuck you, Ichigo... I should've killed you when I first met you years ago!" he shouted to the dark sky. With a defeated sigh, Renji turned and started walking back home.

'_I guess fighting to get her memory back is practically useless now..._' Renji thought as he walked under the dim streetlights back to his apartment. He felt his heart sink as the sound of Allison screaming echoed in his head. She's yelled at him before, yeah, but... never like this... never like that on the day of her accident...

Renji wanted nothing more than to get Allison back to normal. To get her health back on track and to take her to the prom. To that dance that was so special to her. The thing he denied and caused her to get so badly injured.

"Why the fuck am I such a moron?" Renji questioned himself. He kicked a pebble and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was drowning in regret. All he felt was anger and misery and depression. He missed Allison. His girlfriend that loved him endlessly like a puppy did it's master. He's never felt love like that before. And he lost it all... in one day. All because he didn't want to dance.

Renji stopped as he reached the complex and looked up, seeing Allison's room dark as night. He wasn't surprised. The best thing he should do is leave her alone and let her get some space. He just wondered how long it will be until she talked to him again...

* * *

_"Renji!" he heard her voice. He sighed and turned around to see Allison running up to him. Why she told him to meet her here at this tree was beyond him, but he didn't complain._

_ Finally, Allison made it to the top of the hill, panting and out of energy. Renji gave her an unimpressed look._

_ "Well, what do you expect when you run up a steep hill? You're going to get tired." Renji said to her. Allison looked up to him._

_ "I know that!" she panted. She dropped to her knees and looked up at Renji, giving him a smile. Renji couldn't help but smile back. This girl was very attached to him, and he had to admit, he kinda liked it. "I was excited to see you!" she said to him, finally catching her breath. Renji raised an eyebrow at her._

_ "Oh, you did?" Renji offered his hand and Allison accepted it. "Why is that?" he asked her. Allison continued to smile again._

_ "I wanted to show you this." Allison said. Renji was stumped. What did she have to show? Her hands were empty._

_ "Show me what exactly...?" Renji was a tad skeptical. He knew Allison was chock full of surprises, and sometimes, it scared him. Like the time she popped out of his closet on Halloween after Ichigo forced him to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre... never again._

_ "Close your eyes." she ordered. A bit worried, Renji narrowed his eyes at her._

_ "Allison..." he growled. "I'm not going to regret this will I?" he asked. Allison looked up for a moment._

_ "I don't think you will..." she answered. Now Renji was convinced..._

_ "I'm not going to... bleed... am I?" he asked. Allison laughed._

_ "Of course not!" she said brightly. Renji sighed slightly._

_ "Okay, fine... I'll close my eyes." Renji closed his eyes and braced himself for anything painful. For a minute or so, it was quiet and Renji was tempted to peek, but then he heard Allison take a step towards him._

_ "Open!" she commanded. Renji peeked one eye open to see something white and somewhat fluffy in his face._

_ "Huh?" he breathed when he opened his eyes completely. Allison smiled "A... flower?"_

_ "Not exactly." Allison corrected. Renji took it from her and held it in his fingers, delicately twirling it and looking at the poofy top. "It's a dandelion." Allison told him. Renji was curious._

_ "What does it do? Is it... poisonous?" he asked. _

_ Allison laughed again. "No! But, it is known for something." she said. Renji looked at her._

_ "And that is?"_

_ "You blow on it." _

_ Renji was speechless._

_ "Like you're blowing out a candle." she said. "And then you make a wish." she told him. Renji nodded. So, it was another human wishmaker?_

_ "Okay... you want me to make a wish?" Renji asked. Allison nodded._

_ "With me." she said before Renji could flow the spores away. _

_ "Huh?"_

_"Let's blow on it together! Please?" she pleaded, giving a puppy-dog look. Renji couldn't say no._

_ "Sure." he agreed._

_ Allison beamed. "Okay, on the count of three!" she started. "One. Two. Three!" both of them blew and all of the spores scattered into the air and floated away with the light breeze in the area. Renji looked to Allison, who was smiling widely, as if she just won the lottery._

_ "Well, you seem happy." Renji mentioned. Allison nodded. "What did you wish for?" he asked. Allison suddenly frowned. "What?" _

_ "If I tell you, it may not come true..." Allison murmured. Renji rolled his eyes. He severely doubted that..._

_ "Fine, how about this. If I tell you what I wished for, will you tell me yours? That way, if it doesn't come true, mine won't either. Deal?" Renji proposed. Allison hesitated. perhaps... "C'mon, I doubt it won't come true." Allison still didn't say a word. Renji sighed. "Okay, I wished for a new title as captain on my squad. There, now it won't come true. What did you wish for?" Renji asked. Allison couldn't suppress a giggle. She knew already that won't happen! "Well, c'mon spit it out!' Renji insisted. Allison sighed in defeat. She might as well just tell him._

_ "Okay..." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I wished for..." she hesitated and bit her tounge. Renji scowled at her._

_ "Don't shy out on me now! Tell me." Renji demanded. Allison looked at him and took another deep breath._

_ "...you..." she whispered. Renji blinked._

_ "What?"_

_ "I wished... for you." she smiled at him. Renji didn't know why, but he felt a sudden heat on his face. Did that mean...? "I wished for you to... be my boyfriend." she said in honesty. Renji was speechless. His jaw dropped and that's when Allison frowned. "I knew it wouldn't come true..." she whimpered._

_ "Allison, I..." Renji cut off. He definitely wasn't expecting this to happen in his day, but... it made him feel happy. He's never had a girlfriend or a relationship before. It'd be nice. He has been feeling something towards this girl since he met her almost a year ago when he moved in with him. The way she wasn't shocked at all about him being a Soul Reaper and how accepting she was with him. He was grateful she didn't freak out or anything. He just didn't notice all the bright red flags signaling that she liked him... a lot, and seeing Allison so sad like this killed him. This could mean something._

_ "I'd be honored to..." Renji replied with a smile. At that instant, Allison looked up to him and smiled brightly. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Renji's neck, Renji clamping his around her. He swore he felt her shudder with crying, but she didn't need to. He was with her now, and she didn't have anything to cry about._

* * *

I woke up with a bad ache in the back of my head. With a low groan, I rolled over on my bed and sighed. The events of yesterday were still fresh in my mind. I felt myself sink internally with depression. I feel like I lost a war. I lost Allison completely now... there was no hope in me trying to get her back now. I didn't know what else to do. What could I do? Allison hates me now.

I sat up and looked at the clock. I slept in _real late._ It was almost 1:30 p.m. and that shocked me. I've never slept in this late before. This is what happens to me when I'm depressed and caught between a rock and a hard place.

I got up out of bed and looked at my calendar. It was the 25th. Today was prom, and Allison had no idea what it was. I sighed and grabbed my keys. I didn't want to be here since Allison doesn't even want me. So what's the point?

I sneaked out of my room and quietly made my way out of the apartment. Like I expected, Allison was locked in her room, and probably will be until I come back home... whenever that'll be...

* * *

"Renji!" Rukia called. After endless cellphone calls and messages and no answers, she got worried, set out to find the missing Soul Reaper. "Renji, where are you!" she called again, hopping yet another roof top. She was thankful for being able to search for her long-time friend with invisibility. The only problem is finding him.

Ichigo had split up from Rukia in order to help cover more ground. He knew Renji was mad and all, but to run off like this? It wasn't like him.

"Damnit, Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed, growing more and more furious as he couldn't find Renji at all. "I know you're mad, but don't go running off like this!" Ichigo had also gone into his Shinigami form and told Kon and Chappy quite clearly and firmly.

_"Stay on your best fucking behavior!"_

Now, both Ichigo and Rukia were hopping about the town, looking high and low for Renji, and Ichigo was getting anxious now.

After hopping from yet another roof, Ichigo landed in an alley and started running forward, '_I swear, as soon as I find you, Renji, you're so dead!_' Ichigo thought as he turned the corner. As soon as he did, he collided with something and heard a familiar squeak. "Rukia!" he exclaimed. He had run right into her, and with him towering over her a good foot, he's not surprised she got knocked over. "I'm sorry." he apologized, helping her to her feet. "I didn't see you there. Any sign of Renji?" he asked. Rukia shook her head.

"No... no sign of the Pineapple anywhere." Rukia said. Ichigo could see the worry deep in her face. He hoped to find Renji soon. He doesn't realize this is hurting others.

"Don't worry, Rukia." Ichigo put his hands to her shoulders. "I'll find him, even if it takes me the whole week." he smiled. Rukia returned his smile and hugged him.

"Thank you, Ichigo." she whispered. Ichigo knew Rukia was still close to Renji friendship wise, and if he was gone, he knew Rukia would be too. And boy, oh boy, was Ichigo going to have his way with Renji when he finds him.

"And when I do find him, I'll drag him back by his stupid pony-tail and let the pavement give him some new tattoos."

* * *

When Ichigo told me that my parents practically abandoned me, I didn't believe it. I didn't believe him when he told me they kicked me out and exchanged me here to Karakura for school without the aid of anyone to help me. That I was sent here all alone with just me and my belongings. I also didn't believe that Renji was the one to take me in when I first got here. That this red-headed creep is my boyfriend and that he loves me dearly. I didn't believe any of it. I thought it was all a load of shit. I feel like I'm in a drug dream. None of this can be real. None of it. However, the pain in the pit of my stomach was as real as it can get, so this must be real life.

With a depressed sigh, I finally rolled out of my bed and hesitantly made my way for the door. When I opened it, I was met with silence. I figured Renji was gone. Good. Who needs him? Certainly not me...

I crept down the hall and passed his room to get to the kitchen, when I realized his door was ajar. I froze. Even though it was against my better judgment not to snoop or intrude on other people's property, I felt the urge to just this once be a little sneaky.

I opened his door and poked my head in. Good, he wasn't here... I'll have to be quick since I have no idea when he'll get back. I realized there wasn't much besides a large stack of paper by the bed, a dresser, and a large closet and what looked like a gym bag. Why he had that was beyond me, but something caught my eye on the dresser on the adjacent wall.

I walked over to it and saw a small picture frame lying down. It looks like it got knocked over. _ch_! Clumsy slob. You should always treat your belongings with respect! I picked it up and I gasped when I saw the photo. It was me... with _him_! We were in this photo together! And, and... we looked happy. Together... maybe he was telling the truth... but, if he is, why can't I remember him? I remember Ichigo and Rukia, hell, I even slightly remember Yumichika and Ikkaku and Toshiro... but... not Renji.

"This can't be true." I said to myself, putting the picture back down. I looked next to the frame and saw two more photos of us. One with Renji clamping his arms around my waist with me laughing. It looks like we were at the beach. The other was just us smiling. I'm so confused... I still think this is all some sort of... fever dream. I reached up and felt my head. The bump was still there and still stung when I touched it. This was real life, yet... I don't know.

I turned and hurried out of his room, feeling a tad panicked. I need to lie down again. I can't handle this right now. Maybe I'm just dreaming. Yeah, I'll stick with that. I just hope when I wake up this time, it'll all be over. Just one big lie.

* * *

The day dragged on slowly for me. I just wandered Karakura town aimlessly, not really knowing nor caring where I went. I hadn't even noticed it was sundown. As I walked down the street, I saw that I had reached the park. I sighed. I might as well take a small rest. I've been walking all day and my feet are _killing_ me... but... not so much as my heart...

I walked to the hill and slowly climbed it. I had no energy to do anything at this point. I couldn't get Allison out of my head. How I missed her... how I wished I wouldn't have been such a dumbass and practically insulted her to her face. I wish the car crash never happened. I wish none of this ever happened...

I reached the tree where Allison and I first got together with and flopped down on the long grass. The tree shaded me from the sinking sun. It was always warm here when the sun went down. That's why Allison dragged me here all the time. It was her favorite place to have a date, even if it was boring or unromantic.

It was getting dark fast. I hated the fact that tonight was prom and Allison had no idea why today was so special. The worst part about it is I fucked it up. I fucked it up _big time_. What an idiot I am. Ichigo was right. I am a dumbass. One time I don't use my brain, and it has to happen with her.

I sighed heavily and slammed my hands in the grass. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to push away my depression, but it was no use. I felt a sudden warm breeze and then something tickle my fist. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand to see a fluffy dandelion tickling my skin. I sat up and picked it, twirling it in my fingers like the day Allison showed me on for the first time.

_"Like you're blowing out a candle... and then you make a wish."_

"Make a wish..." I said to myself. Holding it up to the dimming sky, I closed my eyes and prayed hard. "I wish I had Allison back." and with that, I blew on the weed and watched the spores float with the breeze. I sighed and watched as they disappeared in the wind. I can't believe I relied on a weed to get my girlfriend back... how pitiful of me. What was I doing?

I looked down the hill and noticed the park was barren and not many people were still around. Not that I'd blame them. It was getting dark fast. I sighed. No use in me staying here too looking like a hobo. I stood up and made my way down the hill. I know when I go home Allison won't bother to talk to me. Then another thought got to me. My Plan B... my last resort. Maybe this is my last chance and if not... I'll just have to make do with her as is.

* * *

I got home with record time and forced myself to seem happy. If this was going to work, I had to make myself positive.

"Allison!" I called. I went to the closet in the hallway and dug behind the coats to see Zabimaru's hilt bulging from the back corner. I'm glad Allison didn't find it. "Allison, come out here! I wanna show you something!" I turned as I pulled Zabimaru and got jerked backwards. I looked back and saw that Zabimaru was stuck. Great... just fucking great. "C'mere, Allison I got... something to-" I growled as I pulled harder on Zabimaru. Why the hell was it stuck?! What was it stuck on?! All I have in this closet is coats! What the hell!

"What...?" I heard Allison groan. She came out of her room and was approaching me as I struggled to pull out my Zanpakto. She sounded tired. I must've woken her up.

"Sorry I woke you up. I want to... show you..." I grunted loudly as I felt Zabimaru budge.

"What is that?" Allison said behind me. I hadn't the time to answer when I jerked my arm back in an attempt to remove my Zanpakto from the closet and I lost my grip. My hand slipped from the hilt and felt my elbow collide with the side of Allison's head. I heard her scream and I turned to see her head smack into the wall behind her and she fell to the ground, blacked out.

"AH!" I screamed. I fell to my knees. "Allison! Allison, wake up!" I pulled her into my arms and saw another bright red bump on her head. "Shit! Shit! Fuck, what did I do?!" I panicked. This shouldn't have happened! Gah! The hell am I doing?! I gotta get Allison help!

* * *

**SEE! Something Renji would do to you by accident! I'm so sorry it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else! If you would like for me to change it, don't hesitate to tell me! Did you like it?**


End file.
